Who Am I?
by Blue eyes6
Summary: Piper loses her memory.
1. Chapter 1

Who Am I?

Summary: Piper loses her memory

Disclaimer: I don't own the Charmed characters, but I do own Alexander and Alicia. (Cole & Piper's children)

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole and Piper

Chapter 1

Piper was in the kitchen, fixing breakfast, when she felt two arms slide around her waist.

"Good morning, baby." Cole whispered in her ear.

"Morning." Piper replied, placing her hands on his.

"Where are the kids?"

"They're with their…"

Piper started to say.

"Here I come!"

"Their Aunt Paige."

"Mommy! Daddy! Hide us!" Alex exclaimed and he and his sister hugged their Cole's legs.

"Hide in here." Cole said, leading them to the laundry room.

"Where are they?" Paige asked.

"We won't tell." Piper said.

All of a sudden they heard giggling. When Paige opened the door to the laundry room Alex and Alicia ran out. Paige chased after them.

"Cole, I have to help Leo at p3, tonight.

"Okay, I'll be home at 4:30."

"Now I know why I love you."

"That's the only reason why you love me?" Cole asked.

"No, there are many other reasons why I love you." Piper said, as she sat on his lap, put her arms around his neck, and kissed him.

"Ewww." Alex and Alicia said when they saw their parents kissing.

Cole and Piper just laughed.

"Daddy, play cars with me. Please."

"Sorry Alex, I have to go to work."

"Oh darn." Alex said.

Cole bent down so that he was eye level with Alex. "When I come home, I'll play with you. Okay?"

"Promise?"

"I promise." Cole said, as he placed his hand right over his heart.

"Me too! Me too!" Alicia exclaimed.

"You too."

"Daddy has to go to work." Piper said. "Give him a hug."

Alex and Alicia both hugged Cole.

"What about you?" Cole asked Piper. "Don't you want to give me a hug?"

Piper smiled as she walked towards Cole.

"Have a good day at work." She said as they hugged.

"Have a good day at work, Cole." Paige said. "Come on kids, lets eat our breakfast."

"I'll miss you." Piper whispered, and then she kissed Cole.

"Ewww, not again." Alicia said.

Cole laughed as he walked out the door. Piper just smiled.

A half hour later Phoebe ran into the kitchen.

"Where's Cole, I need a lift!"

"Cole left a half hour ago, Phoebe." Piper replied.

"Oh no! If I'm late one more time, Elise will fire me!"

"I'll orb you to work."

"Thanks Paige."

After Paige and Phoebe orbed out, Leo came downstairs. "Morning Piper, where is everyone?"

"Cole left earlier and Paige just orbed Phoebe to work so she wouldn't get fired."

Two minutes later, Paige orbed back home. "Orbing sure comes in handy."

"So does shimmering." Piper whispered with a secret smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Who Am I?

Summary: Piper loses her memory

Disclaimer: I don't own the Charmed characters, but I do own Alexander and Alicia. (Cole & Piper's children)

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole and Piper

Chapter 2

"Daddy's home!" Alicia exclaimed, when Cole walked in the door.

"Sorry I'm late."

"The kids already ate. Put them to bed at 9. I'll be home about 11:30."

"Be careful." He said, handing her the car keys.

"I will."

Piper kissed Cole and then left.

After Cole ate, he joined Alicia and Alex in the living room.

"Play cars, daddy?" Alex asked.

"Do you want to play with us, Alicia?"

"No, I color."

Cole smiled. Sometimes Alicia was so independent.

After they played, Cole gave the twins a bath and dressed them for bed.

"I no tired." Alex said, yawning.

"Let's watch a movie." Cole suggested.

Halfway through the movie, they feel asleep.

At 1am Leo woke Cole out of a sound sleep.

"Why aren't you in bed?" Leo asked.

"I'm waiting for Piper."

"Cole, Piper left P3 at 11:00!"

"What!"

Cole shimmered to his bedroom but found it empty.

"She's not upstairs! Where is she?!" Cole exclaimed.

Just then the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Turner, please."

"This is Mr. Turner."

"Your wife is here, at Memorial Hospital."

"I'll be right there."

After they woke Paige and Phoebe, Cole and Phoebe went to the hospital.

Piper was lying in bed, starting at the ceiling, talking to herself. "Who am I? Damn! Why can't I remember?"

"How are you feeling Mrs. Piper Turner?" The doctor asked when he walked into the room.

"That's my name?"

"That's what Inspector Morris said."

"Can I talk to him?"

"After your examination." Dr. Phillips replied.

A half hour later, Darryl Morris entered the room.

"Piper, do you remember Inspector Morris?"

She slowly shook her head.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Sorry, all I remember is waking up in the hospital. I don't even remember my name."

"Your name is Piper Halliwell-Turner."

"So I am married, but where is my ring?"

"I believe your wedding and engagement rings were stolen, along with your wallet."

"Do you know my husband?" she asked.

"Yes, his name is Cole Turner. He should be here, soon."

"Do we…are we…does he love me?" Piper hesitantly asked.

"Yes, very much. You have two beautiful children. If you remember anything, call me." Darryl said, handing Piper his card.

Cole and Phoebe arrived a half hour later.

"We're here to see Piper Turner." Cole said to the nurse.

"Dr. Phillips will be right with you, please have a seat."

Phoebe sat down, but Cole paced. She knew he was worried, even scared. They went through a lot to get where they are; happy.

"Cole, sit. She's in the hospital, getting the best of care."

"Mr. Turner? I'm Dr. Phillips, your wife's doctor."

"How is she?" Cole anxiously asked.

"Your wife was mugged. Her money was stolen, as well as her wedding and engagement rings. Mr. Turner, I'm sorry but your wife has amnesia."

"Can we see her?"

"Room 307."

Darryl was waiting outside Piper's room when Cole and Phoebe got there.

"Found Piper's wallet in the trash. Money's missing, but everything else is there. We have to dust it for fingerprints. She'll be okay, just give her some time."

"Thanks Darryl." Phoebe said.

Before they walked into the room, Cole's eyes locked with Phoebe's.

"What?"

"Don't mention anything about witches or witchcraft. Let her get used to us first."


	3. Chapter 3

Who Am I?

Summary: Piper loses her memory

Disclaimer: I don't own the Charmed characters, but I do own Alexander and Alicia. (Cole & Piper's children)

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole and Piper

Chapter 3

When Cole and Phoebe walked into the room, Piper just stared at them.

"Hi Piper, how do you feel. I'm your sister, Phoebe."

"I'm sorry, I don't remember you."

Cole walked over to Piper and kissed her on the forehead. "I know you don't remember me, but don't push it. Your memory will come back when it's ready."

"He's sweet Piper thought to herself.

"How long have we been married?"

"It will be five years, August 15. We have two beautiful children. They're twins. They're names are Alexander Cole and Alicia Marie. They're three years old."

Piper looked into Cole's eyes and softly asked "Can I go home now?"

"I'll go find the doctor."

"Ready to leave us Piper?" Dr. Phillips asked.

"I want to go home."

After he checked Piper's heart, blood pressure, and eyes Dr. Phillips smiled. "Okay, you can go home, but I want you to rest."

"Promise."

When they arrived home, Cole led Piper upstairs, to their bedroom.

"I'll sleep on the couch." He said.

"Why?' she whispered.

"Piper I love you, but you don't remember me, or us. Trust me, its better this way." Cole said, as he grabbed his pillow and a blanket. As he walked towards the door, he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good night, baby."

"I hope I get my memory back soon." She whispered as she watched Cole.

The next morning Piper was woken up by two little children, climbing into bed with her.

"Morning mommy." Alex said.

"Morning mommy." Alicia repeated.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Cole."

"Come in."

'So, this is where you two disappeared to. Come on, let's go eat breakfast and let mommy rest." Cole said when he walked into the room.

"It's okay, they're not bothering me. Why don't you join us."

When Cole sat on the bed, Alicia climbed onto his lap.

"How do you feel?"

"Better, thank you."

"Remember, you need to take it easy."

"Promise."

"I don't know about anyone else, but I'm hungry." Cole said.

When they walked into the kitchen, Paige was sitting at the table, reading the paper.

"Aunt Paige!" Alex exclaimed, hugging her.

"Good morning."

"Piper, this is your other sister, Paige."

"Morning, Paige," Piper said, reaching for Cole's hand.

"Morning. How do you feel?"

"Better, now that I'm home."

When Alex and Alicia were seated, Cole filled their plates with bacon and eggs.

"Daddy, juice pwease." Alicia asked.

Piper sat back and watched Cole with the twins. After he finished helping Alex and Alicia, he placed a plate in front of Piper.

"Would you like something, Paige?"

"No thanks, I can't be late for work, today. See you later."

"Are you okay?"

"A little nervous; I feel like I'm at a family reunion and I don't know anybody."

"Do you want me to stay with you today?"

Yes, please."

Thanks for the reviews; I'm glad you like my story.

And to lizardmomma: Sorry, there will be no flashbacks in this story, but I hope you'll continue reading it anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Who Am I?

All the important info is in the first 3 chapters

Chapter 4

Piper walked around the room, touching things; trying to remember something, anything. While looking around, she noticed a box on her nightstand. While going through the box she found a picture of herself, Phoebe and some other woman.

"I wonder who she is."

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find out who I am. Who is she?" Piper asked, pointing to the unknown woman.

Cole sighed. "That's your older sister, Prudence; Prue for short. She died three years ago."

"What about Paige? Why wasn't she at our wedding?"

"We didn't find out about Paige till Prue's funeral."

"There's too much to remember, I'm getting a headache."

"Why don't you take a break?" Cole suggested.

"I'm almost done." Piper said, pulling a slip of paper out of the box.

"Magic forces, dark and light.

Help us through this eternal night

Vanquish Belthazor, send him away,

But keep his powers, where they are, to stay."

Cole was stunned. He thought Piper threw that spell away. It's time to tell her, he thought to himself.

"Come downstairs, we need to talk."

On their way down, Cole called Paige, Phoebe and Leo to join them.

Once everyone was seated, Cole took Piper's hand and asked. "You trust me, don't you?"

"Yes." She whispered.

Cole took a deep breath and then he started. "Piper, baby, you're a witch."

"What! I'm a what!"

"You and your sisters help people and vanquish demons. You're known as The Charmed Ones. I know this is a lot to take in, but it's all true."

"This is hard to believe." Piper said as she waved her hands.

"Piper, you just froze Cole and Leo." Paige said.

"It's true! I am a witch!" she exclaimed, waving her hands again and blowing up a small vase.

When Cole unfroze, he hugged Piper close. "Are you okay?"

"No! You better stay away from me! I might blow you up! She shouted. Then she ran up to her room and locked herself in the bedroom.

"Damn! I better go talk to her."


	5. Chapter 5

Who Am I?

All the important info is in the first 3 chapters

Chapter 5

Cole slowly walked up the stairs, debating what to say to Piper.

Piper was pacing the bedroom when someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Cole. Can I come in, to talk?"

"No! I don't want to hurt you. Please."

"I'm worried about you. Please come out so we can talk."

"Please understand. I don't want to hurt you." Piper pleaded.

Cole decided the only way to get into the bedroom was to shimmer in.

"Piper, please talk to me."

"How did you get in?! Are you a witch too?"

Cole didn't want any more secrets between them, but he was afraid. Well. It's now or never.

"No, I'm not a witch, I'm a demon. Actually, I'm a former demon."

"I don't understand."

At least she's not running from me, Cole thought.

"I want to show you something.' He said as he shimmered them to the attic.

"This is The Book of Shadows. All the demons you and your sisters fought and vanquished are in here, as well as the demons you will fight."

"Are you in here?" Piper quietly asked.

"I am." He said as he turned the pages till he found what he was looking for. He took her hand and showed her the page.

After Piper read the page, she looked at Cole.

"You turn into this?" she asked, pointing to the picture.

"Not anymore. That spell you wrote vanquished Belthazor. He was the evil half of me. Now that he's gone we don't have to worry that he'll hurt you or our children."

Cole noticed that Piper was a little weary of him."

"I won't hurt you, I promise."

"I know, but all this is a lot to take in. I need time to understand it."

Cole kissed her on the check and then he left her alone.

A half hour later Piper joined Cole in the kitchen.

"Hi."

"Are you okay?"

Piper walked over to Cole and slipped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. "Now I am."

Cole just smiled.

Sorry the last 2 chapters are late; work has gotten a little busy. Glad I could find some free time to update. Hope you like the new chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

Who Am I?

All the important info is in the first 3 chapters

Chapter 6

When Phoebe walked into the living room she found Piper going through her wedding album.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know. We look happy."

"You are. Cole loves you so much. He gave up everything, for you. I believe he fell in love, with you, the minute he saw you."

"He hasn't, you know, since I been home."

"He's worried Piper. He doesn't want to rush you. Leo and I are going out tonight and Paige has a date; talk to him."

Piper hugged Phoebe. "Thanks, I'm glad we're sisters."

Cole was sitting on the couch, with Alex and Alicia, when Piper walked in.

"…and Cinderella and her prince lived happily ever after."

"Good story." Alicia said.

"Hi mommy!" Alex squealed, running to Piper.

"Oh, you're so big." She replied, picking him up.

"Okay, up to bed with you and we'll be right up." Cole said.

Alicia looked at Alex and then she ran up the stairs.

"No fair!" Alex shouted and he ran up after her.

"Easy!" Cole called.

He's great with the twins. A natural father.

"Are you ready to tuck them in?" he asked.

Piper slipped her hand in his and smiled. "Now I am."

After the twins were asleep, Cole and Piper went back downstairs.

"Want something to drink?"

"Iced tea."

While Cole was in the kitchen, Piper paced the room.

"We're finally alone, it's now or never." she whispered. "I'm so nervous, but I need to get this out in the open."

"Here you go." Cole said, placing the glass in front of Piper.

After she took a sip of the tea, she nervously asked "Can we talk?"

"What's up?"

"Are we happily married?"

"We are."

"Then why haven't we…why haven't you…I need to understand…Damn! I'm so confused!"

"Piper, what's wrong?"

"I miss you."

It took Cole a minute to understand what she meant. He took her hand and looked into her eyes. "Piper, I love you, but I don't want to rush you."

"Don't you want me?" she shyly asked.

"Yes, I want you."

"Good." She said as she started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I lost my memory, everything else works fine. Trust me."

"I do." Cole said as he picked her up and shimmered to their bedroom

After he laid Piper on the bed, Cole removed his shirt and then he joined Piper.

While kissing her neck, Cole skillful removed her blouse. He kissed his way down to her stomach and then stopped.

"I missed you. Do you know how many cold showers I've taken since your accident?"

"How many?"

"Too many."

So sorry it took a long time to post chapter 6, but I've been having some personal problems. Hope you like the new chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Who Am I?

All the important info is in the first 3 chapters

Chapter 7

When Cole woke up the next morning, he noticed Piper was still asleep.

"She's so beautiful. I don't know what I did to deserve her."

"You love me." Piper softly said.

Cole leaned over and kissed her.

"There's something that's been on my mind, all night."

"All night?"

Piper just blushed.

"What's on your mind?"

'If you were a powerful demon and I'm a powerful witch, why don't Alex and Alicia have powers?"

Cole sat up and pulled her close "We bound their powers."

"Why?"

"When they turned one, they came into their powers. Alex would shimmer around the house and Alicia would freeze me and Leo. They didn't know what they were doing and we were afraid they'd hurt themselves, so we bound their powers."

"What are their powers?" she asked.

"Alex shimmers and blows things up and Alicia has your freezing power and my fireball power."

"We made the right decision."

"Yes, we did." Cole replied, hugging her close.

After Cole left for work, Piper joined Phoebe and Paige in the kitchen.

"Morning Phoebe, Paige."

"Look, she's glowing." Paige said.

"And Cole didn't sleep on the couch." Phoebe added.

"Stop it." Piper said, blushing.

"Mommy, will you play with us?" Alex asked.

"Sure, what do you want to play?" she asked, as she took her children's hands.

While they were playing, Piper started to get a headache. The more she tried to remember about her children, the worse the headache got. When she stood up the room started to spin. She took two steps and then she fainted.

"Mommy! Mommy! Get up!" Alicia cried.

When Phoebe and Paige heard Alicia's cried they ran into the room and found Piper passed out, on the floor.

When Piper woke up she was lying in a strange bed.

"Where am I?"

"Don't worry honey, you're in the hospital."

"Where's my husband! I want my husband! Cole, where are you?"

"Miss, please calm down!" the nurse exclaimed.

Phoebe and Leo ran into the room when they heard Piper yell. "Piper, honey, everything's going to be okay."

"Where's Cole? I want Cole!"

"We just called him, he's on his way."


	8. Chapter 8

Who Am I?

All the important info is in the first 3 chapters

Chapter 8

"How do you feel Piper?" Dr. Phillips asked, as he walked into the room.

"I have a bad headache, which caused me to faint."

"Anything else bothering you?" he asked, as he checked her over.

"No."

"Okay, I'm going to give you some pills, but I want you to stay over night."

Piper was tired of people telling her what to do. All she wanted was to go home and spend time with her family.

"I'm not staying!" she cried, and then she ran out of the room.

"Leo! Go find her!" Phoebe exclaimed.

Piper's head was pounding and she couldn't take the pain, anymore.

"It hurts so much." She whispered as she slid down the wall, to the floor.

"Piper! We need to get you back to the room!" Leo exclaimed.

"Stay away!"

"We only want to help you. Cole will be here, soon, I promise."

Piper couldn't take it anymore. The noise was making her headache worse, so she froze the floor. The she curled up into a ball and started to cry.

When Cole shimmered to the fifth floor he found his wife on the floor, crying.

"Piper baby, are you okay?" he whispered.

When Piper heard Cole's voice, she took his hand and pulled him down, next to her. "It hurts so much."

"Don't you think you should unfreeze the floor?"

"I just want to go home, please take me home."

After Piper unfroze the floor, the three of them joined Phoebe and Dr. Phillips.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked.

"I am now." Piper replied, taking Cole's hand.

"Piper, please take your pills; it will make your headache go away." The doctor said.

While Piper took her pills, Cole talked to the doctor about letting Piper go home. "I know you want Piper to stay overnight, but she doesn't want to. Please let her come home."

"Okay, she can go home, but she needs to rest."

"I promise." Cole said, shaking Dr. Phillips hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Who Am I?

All the important info is in the first 3 chapters

Chapter 9

When they arrived home, Cole lead Piper to their room.

"If you need anything ring the bell. Leo moved the T.V. in here, for you."

"Thanks, but I think I'll take a nap." Piper said.

"I'll be downstairs, with the kids. I'll try and keep them quiet."

Cole kissed Piper and then left.

"How's Piper?" Paige asked, when Cole came into the kitchen.

"She's resting. Where are the kids?"

"Outside, playing catch with Leo. He needs all the practice he can get." Phoebe shyly said.

"How! When !" Paige exclaimed.

"In about 7 months."

"That's great Phoebe. Congratulations."

"Thanks Cole."

When Piper woke up a couple of hours later she felt so much better. She wanted to get up but she promised Cole and the doctor that she'd take it easy. She was just drifting off when she heard strange noises coming from Alicia's room

"Alicia, honey, what are you doing?"

"Jumping."

Piper smiled at her simple answer.

"Where's daddy?"

"Wit Alex."

Alicia was getting to close to the edge so Piper dove on the bed and hit her head on the headboard.

"Mommy? Mommy wake up."

When Piper didn't move, Alicia climbed off the bed went downstairs to find her daddy.

Cole was sitting in the living room, reading the paper, when Alicia came down the stairs.

"Daddy come." She said, pulling on Cole's hand.

"What's wrong?"

"Mommy hurt."

Cole picked up Alicia and ran up the stairs. Piper was just waking up when Cole found her.

"Piper! Are you okay?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Last night. The band was great. Can we talk later, I have an awful headache.

I'm so sorry for the long wait for the next chapter but personal problems got in the way.


	10. Chapter 10

Who Am I?

Chapter 24

All the important info is in chapters 1-3

Chapter 10

Cole left Alicia with Piper and went to get some aspirin for his wife's headache.

"What's wrong Cole?" Phoebe asked when she saw his face.

"Piper hit her head again, only this time she doesn't remember losing her memory. Please take these to her while I call the doctor."

"How do you feel?" Phoebe asked Piper.

"I have an awful headache, but otherwise I'm fine."

After Phoebe left Piper, she took the aspirin, laid down next to Alicia and fell asleep.

"How is she?" Cole asked Phoebe.

"She's sleeping. What did the doctor say?"

"he said what happened was normal, but he wants to see her tomorrow. Just to make sure she's all right."

The next day Cole took Piper to see the doctor.

"I don't know why I have to see the doctor, I feel fine."

"I know, but I want to be sure you're okay."

"Okay."

"You're fine Piper, no lasting effects from the injury."

"Thank you doctor, for everything."

1 years later

"Isn't he beautiful?" Piper asked, holding their newborn son.

"He looks like you. What do you want to name him?" Cole asked.

"Benjamin Matthew Halliwell Turner."

Cole looked at his wife and new son. Now his family was complete.


End file.
